1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved device for releasably holding cords, such as draw strings and actuating cords for window coverings. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for holding such cords in a normal operating position, wherein the cords may be pulled and relaxed simultaneously, such as to raise and lower a blind or shade, but which allows one of the cords to escape from the device when a separating force is exerted between the cords.
2. Description of Related Art
In devices such as blinds, curtains and other window coverings, adjustments are typically made by manipulating cords, chains or strings. In a typical window blind, for instance, the position of the blind over a window and the orientation of light control blades are set by pulling or relaxing cords coupled to the blinds through pulleys in the headrail of the blind unit. Because such adjustments generally require pulling or relaxing a pair of cords simultaneously, such cords have traditionally been paired, such as in a continuous loop suspended from the headrail. However, the window coverings industry is generally moving away from such looped cords due to the hazards they present, particularly for small children who may inadvertently become entangled in the loop. As a result, a number of alternatives are being explored for releasably attaching the cord ends together, thereby permitting simultaneous manipulation of the cords, while allowing the cords to be separated when a force is exerted between them.
In one known device, separate, mating elements are attached to each cord end and the elements may be clipped or snapped into engagement with one another to join the cords. When a separating force is exerted between the cords, the elements snap apart, freeing the cords from one another. A device generally of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,298. Although such devices may generally be effective at releasably securing the cords together, they do not offer a particularly aesthetic solution to the problem, nor one that lends itself well to known mass production techniques. Moreover, a variety of other releasable cord coupling devices have been proposed, such as in co-pending patent application no. 08/328,104 filed on Oct. 24, 1994 and entitled "Cord Release Device," the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. However, despite such innovations in the art, there remains a need for a reliable device having a pleasing appearance and, at the same time, a relatively simple structure that can be readily mass produced at a reasonable cost. In particular, there is a need for a device that can effectively hold at least two cords for simultaneous manipulation and reliably release or separate the cords in response to a separating force exerted between them. In addition, the criteria of aesthetics and cost are particularly important in the competitive field of window coverings, in which purchasing decisions of designers, architects and users may turn on such factors, given solutions of comparable practical utility.